


Warlock Heat

by AshAxis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boyfriends, Gay, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sweet/Hot, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Magnus experiences Warlock heat. (Oral sex but got shy with the anal-)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Warlock Heat

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound stressed."

"I'm fine Alexander, just a simple cold." The warlock tried to be as calm as possible even though his body was hot and his eyes wouldn't change back to normal. He would tell Alec what was happening but he didn't know himself, he'd never experience something like this.

There was mumbling on the other side of the phone and then a sigh. "Look, I got to go but tell me if you need anything."

"Yes, thank you.." Magnus quickly hung up and sat down on the couch. He wouldn't have to worry about Alec coming over since he seemed busy so he'd have time to figure out the situation. 

The warlock sat down and poured himself a drink, he needed to think. What was making him so heated? Magnus sipped his liquor and twirled it around in thought. "Maybe it's just too hot.." Magnus hesitantly started to unbutton his shirt. "There has to be a reason for this behavior." The warlock got the shirt off and sighed in relief. It was much better but as he looked down at his lap, his V line was almost directing him to reach down there. Magnus gulped as his fingers started to grab the hem of his jeans but a knock on the door stopped him. 

"Magnus?" It was Dorothea.

"I-I'm busy at the moment!" He called from the other side of the door as he quickly started to button his shirt.

"Aw come on." The other warlock opened the doors and made her way in, Magnus had his shirt half on and his eyes resembling a cat. ".."

"Dorothea! I said I was busy."

"I know those eyes, you were about to-"

"I was not." Magnus cut her off. 

"Sure but why? I've known you for centuries and you've never done something like that." Dot mumbled, it was definitely an embarrassing topic but she assumed Magnus wouldn't mind.

"I.. I don't know, I woke up this morning to my eyes and extreme body heat." Magnus explained as he finished his shirt. 

"..What's today?" Dot had an idea.

"The twenty third." Magnus felt himself heat up again, it was becoming too much. 

"I know what it is but it's weird.. usually only female warlocks gets in this kind of heat, I'm not sure why it is acting upon you." Dot mumbled and fanned the other. "I think you're going through a heat."

"Heat? like what felines go through?"

"Yes, is this really the first time?"

"Yes and I don't think I like this very much."

Dot laughed. "I know how you feel but it only lasts for a week and after that, you'll be a free man." 

"A week? Do I have to isolate myself for that long?"

"You don't have to isolate yourself, you just need t-"

Knock Knock

"Magnus? Are you there?" Now Alec came.

"Perfect timing." Dot whispered. "Don't fight your heat, it makes it worse over time."

"Thank you, now get out." Magnus smiled at her and she quickly portaled away. "Coming dear." The warlock got up and quickly opened the door.

"Hey, I came to check on you." Alec smiled softly.

"Alexander, I think I do need your help." Magnus pulled him into the apartment and shut the door. 

"What is it?" Alec didn't like to see the urgency in Magnus but a sudden kiss quickly mixed his thoughts more. "Woah."

"I'm going through a heat."

"A heat?"

"Yes and I'm sorry to ask but I require your assistance.."

Alec blushed a light red and pulled Magnus close. "You don't have to say sorry, I want to help you anyway I can and if this is something you need, I'm okay with it. I love you Magnus."

The warlock looked at Alec with eyes full of love. "I love you too, Alexander." He smiled back and his sinful lust turned into a pure feeling of wanting intimacy. "Now how about we begin?"

"Let's." Alec laughed softly and grabbed Magnus' face, quickly pulling him into a warm kiss. Unfortunately, Magnus' heat wasn't going to let him enjoy a sweet moment with his lover. As their kiss got more intimate, he started to heat up again and his hands had to slip under Alec's shirt. The shadowhunter quietly shivered at the warm touch against his body, it was a nice sensation that slowly but surely pushed his arousal forward. 

Alec pulled away for a second. "Your hands are warmer than usual." He was brought back in my Magnus.

"I think it's the heat." The warlock started to lead them to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. He pulled away and basically ripped off Alec's shirt from how fast he was able to pull it off. Despise being in his own heat, he still wanted to be the top. Magnus quickly started to unbuckle his belt while Alec gently kissed his neck. 

"How do you feel about positions today?" Alec asked softly as he continued his kisses.

"Obviously I get to be the top Alexander."

"I wouldn't be so confident." Alec quickly shoved Magnus onto the bed while his hands were busy. 

The warlock looked up at his shadowhunter and smirked. "Well played." He finally got his pants off. "But this won't go unpunished." 

"You know I love it when you punish me." Alec said jokingly as his hands reached under the other's shirt. Magnus couldn't help but gasp sharply as his overheated body was carrassed by the cold. He bit his lip and pulled Alec's body down onto his so there was not an inch of space between them. "I don't know if this is your heat acting or do you just love me that much?"

"I believe it's both." Magnus pulled him back into their kiss as his hands slid down and traced Alec's v line. "It's strange, I normally order you to please me but I feel like I want to please you first today."

"I think I like this heat thing." Alec didn't often receive head so it was always a treat when he did. The shadowhunter quickly got off of the warlock and undid his pants while Magnus crawled off the bed and got in between Alec's legs. 

"Here." Magnus helped Alec slip off his pants before his 'carefully' torn off his boxers to reveal his semi erection. "Oh my."

The Shadowhunter looked to the side in embarrassment, he was a pretty confident man but with Magnus, he could be a mess. 

"Come on, look at me." Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, his magic made Alec look in his direction. "I love when you're embarrassed."

"You love seeing me in pain, period." Alec looked at his lover with a bright blush ambushing his cheeks. 

"You know it." Magnus began soft, kissing his inner thigh and kissing down his outer thigh but when Alec's cock started to rise to a full erection, he knew it was time to begin. The warlock let out a small sigh as he started to carefully lick the tip, using his hands to jerk off the shaft. His beautiful boyfriend shuddered, his breathing became faster. Magnus adored Alec, his soft skin, precious reactions and just everything. He was beautiful and sure, he had flaws and they had their downfalls but he was really to forgive and accept. Alec was the perfect man for him and he was determined to show him how much he meant to him tonight. The warlock moved his hands out the way and began using his mouth more, he had a very small gag flex so he was able to take in plenty of the shadowhunter's length. Almost all seven inches.

"God.. Magnus~" Alec moaned out as he reached down and gripped the warlock's hair. His body was becoming sensitive from the stimulation and his boyfriend knew because he felt Magnus' hands start to touch him all over in all the right ways. Up and down his calfs, around his thighs and even up to his chest. Everything he did was a wonderful sensation and he didn't know how much more he could take. Magnus could tell, by the small amounts of precum entering his mouth, that Alec was close to climax but he wasn't going to be that nice. His heat was being tamed by having a dick in his mouth but it was still hungry, it needed more. 

The warlock stopped sucking and quickly got up, shoving Alec back onto the bed and quickly getting on top of him.

The shadowhunter panted softly and looked up at Magnus. The warlock was the one in heat but now Alec, after receiving that marvelous head, felt like he was truly the one who needed it. "You tricked me to get on top.."

"I wouldn't say tricked." Magnus pecked Alec's lips. "I paid my ride." He said with a smirk before taking off his boxers. He was fully erect, thanks to his heat, but he didn't want to waste time to prepare Alec so some spit was all he got as lube. Magnus carefully spit into his hands and rubbed it on his dick. 

"Are you trying to tease me?" Alec asked while watching the warlock basically jerk himself off. 

"Me? Oh I would never tease you." Magnus said sarcastically and smiled. The shadowhunter smiled with him but only briefly. He suddenly felt the warlock's tip press against him. 

"Fuck.." Alec mumbled to himself, anticipating the small pain to come. Magnus slowly but surely pushed himself into Alec, his whole length going in at once. The shadowhunter let out a long groan until he felt Magnus stop. It was a nice pain but a pain nonetheless. 

"You want it gently or rough?" The warlock asked while holding Alec's hips. His face flustered from his boyfriend' amazingly tight hole.

'Y-You know how I like it.." Alec said with a smirk. Magnus didn't ask any more questions and started to thrust, not slowly but also not too fast because he knew Alec.

The shadowhunter let out a small moan with each thrust as his nails dug into the sheets. "By the angel.." Alec moaned out as he made eye contact with Magnus, he couldn't get over how beautiful his eyes were. 

"Does it feel that good?" Magnus joked as he stopped for a second.

"No.." Alec realized his mistake. "I-It does feel amazing but.. seeing your eyes like this never fails to make me swoon." The warlock felt his face heat up and heart pound.

"You're quite romantic today."

"I just want to make sure you feel loved and you know this is more than just sex."

"Oh Alexander, I already know." Magnus leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus smiled for a few seconds then cleared his throat. "Now then, get ready." His tone shifted as he lifted Alec's legs and put them on his shoulders.

The shadowhunter smirked and grabbed his stele from the nighstand. He hovered over his stamina rune then threw it aside. "I'm ready."


End file.
